Prompt Reply: Dreams
by Yaya Sour
Summary: Here's at least a two-parter from one prompt! *uses a party blowout a la despicable me 2's trailer* Anyway, the prompt is in the first chapter since it's long, though the story title is the watered-down version. Also, yes, this is rated M! My first foray into the realm of smut Hope you like the Doctor peeking into Rose's dreams
1. Chapter 1

Prompt : Invading her dreams while she sleeps. Well, not really invading. Rather, chasing the bad dreams away telepathically.

She'd fallen asleep in the Jump Seat. Again.

The Doctor doesn't mind: it's not often he gets the chance to see her like this. The soft peacefulness about her as she sleeps is something that makes his day. And it never ceases to amaze him when he turns, mid-ramble, to find her like that. He often specifically works silently for several hours afterward just to steal glances and smile to himself.

But, until now, he'd never seen fear there.

He looked up from his last bout of tinkering – he'd planned to only be half an hour so that he could move her to her room – to find that the soft almost-smile she usually has is replaced by a look of terror. "Nnn… Doc… tor…" she mumbles, still asleep and calling for him to save her in the dream.

"Shhh…" He's at her side in a moment, carefully moving her to be on his lap and curled into him. "I've got you. I'm here, Rose."

She's still whimpering and making other slight sounds of fear in her sleep, trembling slightly. He frowns and brushes some hair from her face. He uses the slight motion to kiss her forehead as his fingers brush telepathy points, sending calm into her mind to try to help her. And while she does quiet slightly, the look of pain and fear still lingers.

The Doctor sighs and whispers a soft, "I'm sorry," before cupping her face and closing his eyes. It's easiest to enter another's mind when everything else is blocked out.

He'd always thought the experience was like falling down a rabbit hole: Everyone has different thought patterns that you're shoved into after a moment of darkness. And her dreams… Well, they're not what he was expecting.

She wasn't the one in danger. He was. And she was trapped and forced to watch.

But now he can lead her dream to safer ground.

"Rose!" he calls out, running up and shocking the main villain, "It's a hologram, a program. They're just doing this to get to you." He then ends up fighting the villain, taking care to make it almost exactly like one of the recent encounters they had, and gets her out of the prison – all of which earns him a giant hug from her.

He just holds her close, letting them sink to the ground for a moment since she wasn't exactly in the most comfortable of mental prisons. The place she was locked in was so detailed… Either she has an active imagination or she's taken up his habit of saying, "I'm fine," and not telling him what he rescues her from – something he makes a mental note to watch out for from now on as he comforts her.

"It's okay, we're safe now," he says, letting the dream shift on its own… With a bit of a nudge from him towards safer ground.

Moments later, they're… In the TARDIS. And she's at the kitchen table with them in the hug, which he pulls back to see is over the fact she made him banana muffins for breakfast. "Brilliant!" he laughs, easily digging in. Even if it's a dream, who says you can't enjoy a good banana, even in a muffin?

She grins at him, her tongue just showing between her teeth, and reaches to the side. There's a slight shift about her that The Doctor can't quite pinpoint as she says, "So, Doctor…~" She smiles at him, something quite a bit different about her now, and asks, "Would you like some whipped cream with that?"

He looks up at her mid-bite and just blinks at her, not sure where the husk in her voice had come from. Her cheeks were dashed with a subtle pink hue and her tongue was running over her top lip before catching between her teeth. He momentarily forgot about the muffin hanging out of his mouth.

She raises an eyebrow and shakes the can before putting just a dot on her finger. She then locks eyes with him, flicks it with the tip of her tongue, and then puts her entire finger into her mouth just to pull it out far too slowly than any reasonable person should. He nearly chokes on his muffin as he swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"R-rose," he stammers, the man who talks a mile a minute finally stunned into silence. He doesn't need to say anything, anyway: She repeats the amount of whipped cream, but dabs it _just_ on her lower lip, looking much nicer than simply white-on-pink. Then she's leaning forward and his mind doesn't have time to try and find everything with those colors or work out why his breath is suddenly short, because her lips are on his and they're sweeter than just the confection she added. There's something inherently _Rose_ and it's sweeter than any sugar could be.

He's not exactly sure when she moved into his lap, but the contrast in body temperatures certainly pulls an interesting sound from her. It's lower than he thought girls could reach – Oh, wait, that's _him_. Well, that certainly explains his arms around her waist and, from the sounds she's making, he can't be too unpracticed.

Then _her_ hands are moving and, though her fingers swirl in something rather close to Gallifreyan, the overall downward trajectory is more than enough to bring him so his senses. "N-no, no, R-rose, we _can't_!" he gasps, the fact that his fingers only clutch a bit harder at her not helping his case any. Oh, he was going to pay for this later.

"Who says we can't~?" she asks with a smirk, slowly working open the buttons on his various layers, "Seems to me, there aren't exactly critical differences in our anatomy~" She moves her hand between his legs and squeezes just to prove her point, pulling a satisfying groan from him.

"Nn, R-rose, but still, ah…" His explanation on exactly what was stopping them gets cut short as her fingers wind their way inside his trousers. His hips buck up of their own accord – and when did his hands move under her shirt!

He's literally _just_ about to protest – something about interspecies and moral values – when things start to fade and she slips out of REM sleep and into a peaceful slumber, allowing him to pull out of her mind… And back to his own, now acutely aware of his altered physical state.

He takes several breaths, careful not to shift lest he make his problem worse, and eventually convinces himself his legs will support them both. Once he's got that down, he carries her back to her room. As always, he carefully lays her down, taking off her shoes and tucking her in… But, this time, he lingers just a hair longer, taking her in with new eyes. His Rose… He never would have thought…

Of course, he then has absolutely no desire to tinker. Instead he… Takes care of the aftermath of the dream, a much more vivid experience than he'd previously thought possible, and falls into a bit of a troubled sleep. Because this changes everything.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt : Invading her dreams while she sleeps. Well, not really invading. Rather, chasing the bad dreams away telepathically. (Part 2)

A week passes without any mention of the dream, Rose seeming to not remember it or at least not realize that he was a part of events.

And then she makes him breakfast. Banana Muffins, to be exact.

The pair are actually mid-hug when they both freeze, hit by the same memory of the dream. "Right," Rose says, "Well… I, erm, certainly hope my cooking is better than my mum's~" She chuckles sheepishly, biting her lip as she watches him take a bite.

It's as good as they had imagined and is more than enough to temporarily let him drop his guard. He hums in appreciation at the first bite and says simply, "Brilliant! Absolutely fantastic, Rose. Thank you!" He takes another bite and follows one of his more manic whims, thinking 'Oh, what the hell~' Just as she relaxes and takes a sip of tea, he asks, "So, do you have any whipped cream?"

He barely hides his smirk as she chokes on her tea, only just having caught herself in time to not have it spray everywhere. "E-excuse me?" she asks, coughing.

"Sorry," he says, hastily appearing apologetic, "I love your cooking, I do, just that I thought it might be…" He smirks and looks up in mock thought, taking a moment to suck one of his fingers clean before raising an eyebrow at her to say, "More, ah… Succulent?"

It's Rose's turn to gape, just blinking rapidly for a second before her mouth starts to work. A hand immediately runs through her hair as she says, "Sorry, come again?" The way she's looking at him now, trying to figure him out… They both know that he saw the dream, by now. She's just not sure that she isn't dreaming again.

The Doctor just smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at her before saying slower, "I was just wondering if you thought about adding whipped cream, here-" He gets up and gets some from the fridge, adding, "Let me show you."

He shakes the can as he walks back towards the table, popping the cap off and squirting some of the foamy sugar onto his finger, his smirk barley contained on his face. It only takes a moment for him to reach her, leaning in and getting right at her eye level, dabbing it on his lip. She smirks, too, this time, and easily takes him by the tie to pull him into a kiss.

Soon enough, he's the one seated again, her straddling his lap as they both go at each other. Only, now, there's no hesitation. He knows _exactly_ what she wants, this time, his hands moving with much more confidence. Somewhere between the moans and groans, between various and shifting states of undress, she manages a breath of, "Why didn't you _tell_ me you saw, I could have done this a week ago!"

Her moan at his clever fingers finally exploring under her bra is kissed away before he replies, "Didn't, ah, know exactly how to- gnh, broach the subject."

Before long, words are a little past both of their abilities. The only time they finally stop, panting heavily, to look at each other and make absolutely sure is when they're both stripped and she's hovering over him. But that one look is all they need – all they ever need, really – and it's hours later, when they're sprawled out on the floor, completely spent and curled up together, that either one can truly talk again.

"So," Rose says, tilting her head slightly to look at him from her sop on his chest, "Banana Muffins. Who'd have thought?" She grins, tongue poking through her teeth, and listens to his low chuckle.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought?" He grins at the ceiling, rubbing his eye, before just smiling fondly at her.

He brushes some hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear as she asks with a smile, "Should this be a regular thing, then?"

He just beams, "Rose Tyler… I'd be honoured to share your cooking again."

He flashes her a grin, kidding, and earns himself a play smack. "Oi! You know what I mean!"

The two laugh softly before he looks at her, barriers down. "Yes," he says simply, cupping the side of her face, "I think it's safe to assume I want this to be a regular thing."

She smiles and kisses him, his pink and yellow girl, and, from then on, she never has another nightmare. She feels too safe curled into his arms every night to be scared.

_((A/N: Thanks again to My Doctor, my muse, and my lovely, lovely beta: Imarriedmyfandoms! Seriously, this would not be nearly as good without your help!))_


End file.
